


Game For Three

by Teatime86



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, CaptainPanlix, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Mildly dub con, NSFW, Slash, Threesome, captainpan established relationship, ignoring 3x11 and 3x08, panlix too, so smutty it's not even funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian catches Peter and Felix together and decides to join in. Based off of an OTP prompt on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game For Three

**Author's Note:**

> My second fic! I wrote this quite awhile ago thanks to something I saw on the Tumblr OTP prompts blog. Then someone else gave me an idea for this so I fic'd it. Don't know how good I was with the actual content and dynamics but eh.   
> Enjoy my first attempt at writing a threesome.
> 
> And yes Peter knows how to use and has a cellphone. So does Felix.

Peter stared at the clock, tapping his long fingers on the surface of the round oak table. It was just past one in the afternoon and Hook still wasn't out of bed yet. Granted, he had kept the pirate up pretty late last night, but still. Say what you wanted about Neverland, but one thing you didn't have to worry about was time.

The immortal boy let a heavy, soundless breath. Storybrooke was a pain;though it had given him the means to save his life without taking Henry's heart, he still couldn't say he really liked the small, odious little town. He could find a way to leave if he really wanted to, but there were two people he most likely wouldn't be able to take with him that he would prefer not to leave behind.

After giving Hook nearly a full fifteen more minutes, Peter finally decided he couldn't stand it anymore and pulled out his cellphone. He still didn't quite understand the device but he'd at least figured this thing called "texting"-enough that he'd convinced Felix to get a phone so he could call him via text message. Which happened to be exactly what he intended to do now.

He sent Felix a message telling him to stop whatever he was doing and come over, knowing the Lost Boy would obey, even in the absence of an explanation. In a matter of minutes, there was a knock on the front door and Peter grinned as he answered it. Now he could have some fun.

No sooner had his second-in-command walked into the apartment that Peter was tugging him into the kitchen, backing him against the counter and attacking his mouth. Felix didn't ask any questions, just reciprocated, parting his lips to Peter's insistent tongue and placing his hands on the other boy's slender hips. Truthfully, he'd been expecting this;if Peter wasn't telling him to go and cause some mischief with him, this was usually what he wanted-Felix wasn't complaining.

He let himself be steered wherever Peter wanted and moaned as his leader pressed against him and continued to explore his mouth with his tongue. "Pan,"he panted in between the immortal's rough nips, trying to control himself long enough to form a complete sentence, but Peter effectively silenced him, claiming his mouth again even more harshly than before. Felix forgot what he was going to say and decided it didn't matter;he wasn't going to be able to discourage Peter from whatever game he was trying to play, anyway-all he could do was play along.

Peter undid the emerald scarf Felix wore around his neck, pulling on the front and letting it fall onto the ground and pushing back the blonde's black hood in a single deft motion. "Come on, Felix,"he breathed huskily, tracing the seam of Felix's thin lips with his tongue, "Let's play,"

He unzipped Felix's sweatshirt, pushing it off of his bony shoulders, and pulled on the front of the dark work shirt he wore underneath until the first few buttons broke. Felix's eyes fluttered shut when Peter's teeth scraped down his jawline, tearing a cry from the back of his throat when they broke skin.

He faintly heard Peter's hum of satisfaction at his compliance and damned if that didn't just make him want to do more. Pleasing Peter was, after all, his entire life's purpose and he'd do anything to achieve it.

Peter watched his surrender with relish, grinning with his sharp, pointed teeth as he switched their positions, leaning against the counter and pulling Felix down for another kiss. He snickered softly, savaging the other's mouth with his own and slipping a hand underneath the hem of Felix's shirt. He wrung another loud moan out of the blonde's mouth as it skimmed over the flesh of his lower stomach, venturing higher to pull the remaining buttons of his shirt open. He wondered vaguely how Hook could still be asleep with all the noise they were making.  
-  
The sound of moaning coming from the lower level of the house jolted Killian out of his deep slumber. He sat up gingerly, a frown creasing his forehead as he pinched the bridge of his nose;what the hell was going on?

He blinked his eyes a couple of times, trying to clear away the blurriness of sleep. Once he had, the first thing he noticed was that Peter was no longer in the bed next to him;in fact, he was nowhere in the room-which meant he was probably downstairs.

Hook's frown deepened as he swung back the covers, placing his bare feet and the floor and bending over to pick up his pants. He drew them up over his hips and carelessly threw on his shirt, not bothering to button up either article of clothing before heading downstairs to see what was going on.

He tracked the noises to the kitchen and when he reached it, he froze in his tracks, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Peter was sitting on the edge of the counter, with his knees on either side of Felix's hips and his head stretched back as his lieutenant sucked bruises into his neckline. Peter was gripping his hair tightly-the moans were easily identified as Felix's.

Hook felt his mouth go dry at the sight before him. He'd known about Peter and Felix for quite sometime, had seen the little looks and deceptively innocent touches between them and he wasn't stupid enough to just think it was nothing, but he'd never thought he'd actually witness it for himself. Seeing them, he was caught between anger, jealousy and arousal.

A sinuous chuckle reached his ears and he was brought back to reality in time to see Peter smirking at him over Felix's bare shoulder. Hook found his body heating curiously when Peter arched a single immaculate eyebrow at him and spoke.

"Morning, Captain,"he purred lowly, lust darkening his eyes so there was barely even a sliver of green left in them. He didn't even seem embarrassed at being caught;on the contrary, he looked rather amused. "Care to join?"

The pirate didn't know how to respond to that;he couldn't even speak-all he could do was continue to stare while Felix continued to trail kisses down his throat. He shouldn't have wanted to accept that blatant invitation-and he definitely shouldn't have been feeling a rush of arousal at the suggestion in Peter's tone and the images it evoked in his brain.

Peter smirked, pushing Felix aside to slide off the counter and strut over to Killian the way only he could. The pirate swallowed hard, struggling to form words as the eternal boy invaded his personal space, hot breath rushing past as he came close. His eyes slipped shut of their own accord when he felt Peter's lips touch his ear, cock stirring at the intimacy and he inhaled deeply, resolve crumbling at the sound of the demon's voice dropping another octave.

"Come on, Killian, where's your sense of adventure?"the eternal boy urged him silkily, fingers ghosting over the back of his neck as he met Felix's questioning gaze. 

Hook licked his lips tensely, shivering at the feel of Peter's breath on his skin. "What do you want me to do?"the pirate said hoarsely once he finally found his voice again, half-turning his head so he could look at Peter's face.

Another involuntary shiver rattled his spine as Peter let out a second, darker laugh. "I want to see you fuck him while he sucks me,"he intoned, just loud enough for both of his companions to hear, breaths wavering with lust as he nodded at Felix in a wordless command, "I want to see your hook inside his body,"

Killian couldn't tear his gaze away from Peter's hand as it traced the curve of his hook in what was almost a caress, fingers halting to close around his wrist before he added in a pointed whisper, "And I don't mean that one,"

The pirate flicked his eyes over to the other boy and all of the blood in his body rushed south at the sight of Felix half-dressed and lips swollen from Peter's kisses. He found himself moving forward with a nudge from Peter, advancing toward the remaining Lost Boy, a strange sort of desire filling him as the distance between them lessened. The scarred boy wasn't unattractive and in his current state, well, Hook had to admit that he looked pretty damn fuckable.

Blue eyes met grey and Felix surrendered just as willingly to the pirate as he had his leader, letting himself be stripped and slotting their mouths together easily. Hook undid the zipper of Felix's faded jeans, pushing them down to pool around his ankles along with his briefs, chuckling faintly when the blonde kicked them both aside and began to undress him in return.

Peter observed them through lidded eyes, bottom lip catching between his canine teeth-he could feel himself getting hard from witnessing the spectacle he had engineered. He couldn't deny:that had to be the hottest thing he had ever seen.

When they broke apart, Felix's eyes sought him out and he lifted his chin, coming to stand in front of Felix and tangling a hand into his hair, pushing him down into a kneeling position. Prompted by another tick of his head, Felix reached out and began to open Peter's fly while the immortal dropped into a conveniently placed chair, dark stare never leaving him until he was taken into the blonde's mouth.

He let out a quiet groan, raising his eyes to Hook behind them and eyeing the pirate's very prominent erection with a lascivious grin. "Well, Captain, what are you waiting for?"he crowed throatily, batting his simmering eyes beneath his long lashes as they locked on the pirate's blue ones.   
Killian's own aquamarine orbs darkened and he had to suppress a groan as Felix stopped his ministrations on Peter just long enough to toss him a look that said he was just as eager to get fucked by him as Peter was to see it. That single glance propelled Killian to stumble over to the pair, pulling the blonde into a kiss, making a show of it for the third male's benefit.

He heard Peter's quiet hum of approval from above as he explored the taller boy's mouth, good hand twisting into his stringy yellowing locks and tugging at them so he could get even deeper. “That's it, Killian,”Peter encouraged him, eyes never leaving the pirate's as Hook pulled away to push Felix back into his previous position before he began to suck on his own fingers, “Don't stop now,”

The immortal boy smirked as Felix took him back into his mouth and he cupped the back of his loyal Lost Boy's head, tongue flicking out to wet his perfectly pink lips as Hook knelt between Felix's spread legs, fingers dipping into his cleft. “Fuck,”the pirate groaned as one of his digits sank into the blonde's heat, unable to look away from Peter's leering gaze.

Felix pushed back as he added a second finger, hissing around Peter's cock and making the other boy snicker as he thrust into his mouth. “He wants you, Captain. I suggest you don't keep him-or me-waiting.”

Words were lost when Killian obeyed, abandoning the preparation and his inhibitions and just pushing inside, good hand curling around Felix's hip. Felix moaned, sending vibrations running through Peter's body as he matched his rhythm to Killian's thrusts. Even Peter shut up, consumed by the dual stimulation of Felix's tongue and watching Killian fuck him.

Peter shifted his hips, making sure to snap them forward every time Hook pulled out, keeping Felix full on both ends. Felix was caught between the two movements, swallowing Peter down at the same speed as Hook pounded into him, increasing it steadily.

He was moaning again when Hook reached around his hip, hands clutching at Peter's thighs to keep himself steady and bucking back instinctively. It didn't take long for him to reach his peak and he came first, all over the blank white tiles, gasping hard as Hook joined him a second later.

A soft grunt was all the warning he got before Peter finally came, spilling into his mouth and his throat worked furiously to swallow every last drop, unable to move with Peter's iron grip on his hair. When he was finally released, he pulled back, collapsing onto the floor as his leader tucked himself back into his pants.

Peter exhaled slowly, zipping up his pants and reclining back in the chair. He crooked a finger toward Hook, beckoning the pirate to him. Hook stood up on shaky legs and closed the distance between them;Peter grasped his chin and pulled him into a brief, searing kiss.

“Well, that was fun,”he commented lowly, thumb brushing over the pirate's bottom lip. He grinned. “We'll have to do it again sometime.”


End file.
